


Homecoming

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last Friday's football game, Dean was crowned Homecoming King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters, setting, show, etc. No harm intended.
> 
> Loosely based on [this](http://abcnews.go.com/US/lesbian-student-named-homecoming-king-high-school-san/story?id=14842686) and Ivanna/-wondersmith's [high school 'verse](http://-wondersmith.tumblr.com/tagged/HS!AU) of which I am a ridiculous fan.

Castiel is happy. Like, giddy happy. Dean makes him happier than anything and tonight is all about him. It is perfect, it is fitting.

Dean is on stage, which is a little nerve-wracking for him, but he knows his audience. Every junior and senior at the Homecoming Dance is supportive of him, even if they haven't, in fact, been directly impacted by Dean himself. His humor, kindness, generosity, or even his gruff, sometimes silent support. Cas stands among them and applauds. No one in the joint is reserved; they're loving Dean's preening on stage. No one who may have an unkind word even bothered showing up tonight and it's easy to tell nobody misses any of that crowd.

At last Friday's football game, Dean was crowned Homecoming King.

Dean muttered about how cheesetastic it was. He cursed, blushed, and then made the best of the damn thing. He didn't get to troll around the halls in his crown or anything, but he accepted congratulations from everyone in town with good humor.

He was probably most satisfied with the impact it had on Sam, who nearly burst his lungs from laughing about it.

Dean admitted that was pretty awesome.

They hadn't especially had any plans to attend the actual Homecoming Dance until Dean was named King. They assumed the whole campaign to get him there had been some kind of low-level joke, but most the school was actually behind it. There were some opposing campaigns, mostly complainers on Facebook and fuckers who sneered at Dean and Cas and their entwined hands in the halls, anyway. "Traditionalists" they called themselves.

"Screw them," Dean said, when he heard the first whispers of it. They were too late to buy tickets but he convinced Adrienne and Miles to sell him their tickets at a discount since they'd broken up a couple days before and no longer wanted to attend. Then he posted a gloating status update when Castiel said he'd go to the dance with him.

As if there was ever any doubt.

Now it's time to crown the Homecoming Queen. Cas's jealousy is quelled by the fact that, while hamming it up for the crowd, Dean's eyes keep falling on him and his lovely smile cracks on the edges, into that knee-melting grin that speaks directly to his boyfriend. Directly to Castiel, his goddamn high school sweetheart, his date to the dance.

"And Senior Homecoming Queen, for the 2011-2012 school year," Mrs. Patrick, the principal, hands the envelope to Dean to read, at last.

And he pulls the results from inside, steps up to the microphone, over the rushing, anticipating quiet; he breathes a happy laugh into the speakers. He closes his eyes for a moment and then says, "Castiel Novak."

To which there is a riotous cheer.

There are suddenly hands at his back and the next thing he knows is Dean's hand on his slack face, Dean's lips kissing his cheek in front of everyone, Dean's hands placing the frigging _tiara_ on his head...

And, still, the cheering, whistling, clapping of the whole creepy, secretive, sneaky lot of juniors and seniors who have just made him Queen of Homecoming.

"Smile," Dean says, lips on his ear, a kiss there, too.

Smile?

Cas is looking at the crowd, he knows he's beet-red. Suddenly the bow-tie on his tux is too tight.

But, actually, he may not know how to _stop_ smiling when this is all over.

During the dance, to calm his own nerves, Dean swaps his and Cas's crowns, to the laughter and applause of onlookers. Cas buries his wild grin in the skin of Dean's neck as they sway.


End file.
